A Time to Love
by FrankieHughes96
Summary: Katie Wakefield, a student at St. Trinians, has been lonely for long enough. When Chels' niece turns up, will she come to befriend the young girl or will they not get along? Read to find out. (Summaries crap, I know) OCxOC KellyxAnnabelle
1. And she's your niece?

**A new story because I haven't published anything in awhile. **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

Katherine (Katie/Kate) Wakefield was respected in many communities. The only one mattered to her though was her beloved St. Trinians. She was at the start of her last year (nearly, it was the summer holidays) at the girls school, graduating with Annabelle Fritton (Head Girl), Celia, Lucy, Chelsea, Bianca, Zoe and Roxy. She loved her friends but would clash sometimes with each tribe. Her life not being the easiest, she had strong points of view and voiced them regularly, which lead to recurring disputes with the aforementioned girls. Although she never saw Fritton anymore, she was always with her predecessor, ex-head girl Kelly Jones, who, although she has a job, regularly visited. The younger girls thought they chatted the whole time, Kate knew better. The Head Girl and ex-Head Girl were secretly dating but didn't want anyone to know for the first few months in case it didn't work out.

Now let's get on with the story. You see Katie felt lonely, she hadn't had a boyfriend in over two years ever since she'd broken up with her Italian friend Tyler who she met whilst in Italy five years back. Because of her loneliness, she was an angry person. Which is why we would find her in the school gym, whacking the punch bug and building up some muscle. This where we begin our story.

* * *

~~~~No one's P.O.V~~~~

"Oi Kate!" A figure was standing in the doorway of the gym, watching her best friend release her frustrations on the battered fabric in the corner. When she didn't reply, Annabelle Fritton resorted to shouting.

"KATE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here then?"

"They made me come and check on you."

"No one makes Annabelle Fritton do anything."

"You're right they don't. No I'm here because I care. And to tell you we'll be cleaning the weaponry in weapons class."

"I'll be along later" she went back to the punch bag.

"Oh yeah Chels wants to speak to you" Katie paused.

"About what?"

"I dunno, she didn't tell me" and with that 'Belle walked away.

* * *

~~~~Katie's P.O.V~~~~

"Bloody Fritton, interrupting my workout"

I took off the bandage from around my knuckles to protect them from damage and headed off towards the showers. I was ten minutes late to weapons but I planned on missing the whole of it so it was good for me.

"Decided to turn up then. I'm surprised. You never cut off your workout" Bianca asked me.

"What and have Fritton nag me for half an hour? No bloody chance. How mad do you think I am?"

"Very!" she replied in earnest.

"There you are" Chelsea walked over to me "Katie, I need a word with you when you're done."

"You can't talk to me now?"

"And get dirty. No chance!"

"I'll see you in half an hour in the dorms then, by my bed."

"Only half an hour? It's surely gonna take longer then that!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Considering I've already taken it apart whilst talking to you" and sure enough I had.

"How many are you cleaning?"

"Three, so, I'll see you in half an hour."

"Okay" I quickly got through three guns; in about 20 minutes. So I went up to my bed and put in my MP3 player for ten minutes. I felt someone tapping my shoulder and looked up to see Chelsea.

" So then Chelsea, what's up?"

"My niece is joining St Trinians."

"Is she a first year?"

"No, she's a year younger than us, graduating next year."

"And she's your niece?"

"My sister's 42."

"And she's letting her come here?"

"All females in my family are St Trinians."

"All Posh Totties I presume?"

"No we've had geeks *shiver* "emo's" *shiver* "chavs" *bigger shiver* "and my mother was head girl."

"I'm impressed. Now why are we having this conversation?"

"I need your car."

"I don't own one. My mother does but it's a Dodge Charger and she won't let me drive it."

"You're a Trinian. Just steal it of off her."

"Fair point. When does she need picking up?"

"Week before term starts?"

"Go on then. But I'm coming with. That car is worth more than your closet put together."

"Fine!"

"I'll go get it in the next couple of days."

"Thanks Kate" Chelsea hugged me and walked off. I put my headphone back in and shut out the world. I must have fallen asleep because someone was tapping me awake at half seven.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and groggily. "I just shut my eyes."

"Of course Kate" I heard Kel's voice.

"Oh heya Kel."

"It's dinner time."

"Are you not to meant to have a job."

"I do, it just comes with a lot of time off."

"Soon people are going to think you've been fired. In fact what is your job?" She looked round to make sure the dorm was empty. When she was sure it was clear she looked at me again.

"I'm an MI7 agent. One of the best in the field."

"Trinian's?"

"Yep, the training I was given was nothing compared to here."

"I'm glad to hear it." Kelly stood up

"Come on up you get" she hauled me to my feet. "Have you been working out?"

"A-huh, every morning."

"I can tell; your biceps are ripped."

"Cheers" we headed down to the dining room in silence.

* * *

**How'd it go? Bad? Constructive criticism would be appreciated if you review, which would also be appreciated. **


	2. Little brother

**Here's a new chapter. **

* * *

I grabbed a tray and as much food as possible. I sat down on an empty table (because me and a few others had the whole room to ourselves) and put my ear phones in. Despite all my bitchiness and bravado, music was a soft spot for me. I loved music and was passionate about it. I could play guitar and keyboard. My friends noticed me sitting on my own. I could see them looking at each other and me so I shut my eyes and concentrated on the music. I let it wash over me and soothe me.

As I let the music wash over me, I felt someone approach the table, standing in front of me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Miss Fritton. I took out my headphones instantly in respect.

"Yes Miss Fritton?"

"I'd like to show you something Katie. Only those with pure musical talent are allowed to know about it."

"Yes Miss" I stood and followed her out of the room. We walked down the corridor to the end. Miss Fritton poked a bit of wood sticking out and a door opened. Behind said door was a complete recording studio.

"This is where that 50 grand from School Challenge went."

"I did wonder" I smiled. "Can I...?"

"It's yours. The only others that know about it are The Banned, Kelly and Annabelle. Kelly and Annabelle know about it because I tell all head girls."

"I owe you big time Miss."

"I agree" I smiled at all the equipment, not to mention, the instruments. 50 grand's worth. I turned to thank Miss Fritton again but she was gone. I thought about going back to lunch because I was hungry but I saw a red '50s Stratocaster. It was the probably the most beautiful and old-fashioned instrument here. I picked up and began to tune it. I thought whilst doing so. I had the chance to record my songs. Once the guitar was tuned I started playing a small improvised melody on it and then started developing it. I walked over to the beautiful ebony piano and started playing something similar on that. It was composing time. I even had the chance to record it. I went over to my bag and got out a huge manuscript notepad to write it down. I knew I was going to need a new one soon as my current one was nearly full up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the tune had been perfected and recorded. I was going to take this to the Banned and ask them to record lyrics. I tucked the CD into my bag with my manuscript paper and left the studio. I started humming my new tune. I went back to the lunch hall and saw it was empty. I saw my abandoned tray on the table as I left.

I headed up to the dorm and saw everyone lounging around.

"Oi Kate!"

"Yes Bianca?"

"Where have you been?"

"Wandering" I replied carefully.

"Well 'Belle and Kel was looking' for you."

"I know you're a rude girl but speak properly."

"Shut up yeah!"

"Whatever Chav" I walked out of the dorm to go to 'Belle's room and knocked.

"Come in" I walked in to see Kelly laying on the bed. I looked around to find 'Belle by her dresser.

"You wanted to see me 'Belle."

"I wanted to tell you your little brother came by ten minutes ago," I snapped my head up at Annabelle. Seb came by here. Why? "He was asking to see you. I think you should call him."

"Has he gone now?"

"Yeah why?"

"Dammit. Was he on his own? Was my mother or father with him or any adult...at all?"

"No he was on his own."

"I'm going after him. I want to see my little brother. I have to know he's alright."

"Go now. You should be able to catch him."

"Anyone got a car I can borrow."

"Go ask Celia to borrow the hippie van."

"Cheers guys" I ran out of the room to the dorm. I grabbed my Knicks hoodie (present from my ex) and ran to find Celia.

"You alright Kate?"

"Can I borrow the hippie van?"

"Sure" she fished the keys out of her pocket. "Here you go. Why do you need it?" I had already started running towards the door.

"I have to go find Sebastian" I called. "He turned up here looking for me on his own. There has to be a problem" and with that I ran out of the dorm, flew down the stairs and to the garage.

I hopped into the brightly-coloured Volkswagen, started the ignition and floored it out of the school gates.

I kept an eye out for Seb, hoping he hadn't got far. After about five minutes of driving down country roads, I finally spotted a fifteen-year-old boy walking slowly. I braked and jumped out of the van. "SEB" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me. I saw recognition flash across his face and he ran towards me.

"Katie" I hugged him as tightly as possible. I hadn't seen my brother in four years. My parents never allowed us to see each other as they thought I'd be a bad influence on him. So they sent me to Trinian's and never contacted me again. Seb wrote to me a few times and we e-mailed each other a lot but we hadn't been able to see each other. He wanted to come to see me but I wouldn't allow him to come on his own and my family wanted nothing more to do with me. He must have run away.

"Seb what are you doing here?" I looked into eyes, making sure he hadn't been harmed at all.

"Mum's been shot" My eyes widened.

"By who?"

"By Dad. He's on the run."

"Any idea on where he is?"

"He said he was headed for St. Trinian's so you could hear his side and why he did it."

"Come on, get into the van."

"Why?"

"We're going home!"

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Bad or not bad? Reviews welcomed. **


	3. 2 minutes and 43 seconds

**Here is Chapter 3. Thank my Public Services class for the update. It was this or commit homicide or suicide. Either option caused death in some form or another. **

* * *

Home; why home?" Seb asked bewildered.

"Yes home!"

"You haven't been there in four years and you want to go there?"

"To grab the hidden stash of cash our father keeps for emergencies to rent an apartment for us both. You're not staying in that house on your own. Plus, I'm going to phone the cops, find out what they're going to do about daddy dearest who's on the run potentially wielding a gun."

"It's a long drive, three hours. I'm going to be bored."

"I'll find you something to do. Don't worry about it bro" I smiled at my younger sibling. "Actually we could take the train..."

"That's not gonna make any difference."

"Well it takes less time. Plus that way we can drive back in Mum's Charger which I had to borrow to pick someone up in anyway. We'll take the train." I drive us both back to St. Trinian's to drop off the van and convince someone to drop us off at the train station.

"Aren't there lessons going on?" Seb asked as we walked in.

"It's still the summer holidays here. Our term doesn't start for two more weeks. That's why there's only a few of us. Not a lot of people are gonna be here until the weekend."

"You're about to start final year here aren't you?"

"Yeah I am… I'm gonna miss this place. Seeing as I haven't been to the house in four years, this is my home now. Right, let's go find the head girl." We headed up the stairs to the next level.

"This place is so cool."

"I know" I replied simply. "Belle must be in her room with Kel" I walked up to the head girl's room.

"Belle" I knocked. "Are you in there?"

"Come in." I opened in door to see 'Belle standing there. "You found him then."

"Yeah I did. Can someone give us a lift to the train station?"

"Err… Sure?"

"You sound worried."

"Yeah I am; why do you need to go to the train station?"

"I'm getting on a train to grab some extra cash as I'm going to be moving out for a while and I'm buying an apartment with Seb to keep him safe."

"Safe?"

"My twit of a father has officially lost it. He's shot my mother."

"Oh my god; are you alright Seb?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was only just walking in the house when it happened. They didn't know I was there. When I heard the gunshot I fled the house and hid in some bushes. Then I saw my father walk past covered in blood, muttering about 'Katie must hear the truth'. When he was gone I ran back in the house and saw Mum lying on the floor, not breathing. So I just got the first bus to the train station and got here as fast as possible."

"I'll take you both. If he's on his way here, a bulletproof car is your best bet don't you think."

"Cheers Kelly. We'll wait outside." I pulled Seb outside because I knew those two would be having a moment. Annabelle telling Kelly to be safe; Kelly promising her she'll be fine; Annabelle hugging the air out of Kelly. This is how it always is whenever those two separate. It's mind-numbing. I know it could be because I'm the tiniest bit jealous (Bear in mind I've been single for two years). Kelly finally walked out.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm just gonna grab a bag full of clothes."

"Okay" we walked to the dorm. I was stuffing clothes in a bag when I heard a car pull up on the gravel. I peered out the window and my eyes widened in horror.

"Kate? What is it?" Kelly looked concerned.

"He's here" I said not taking my eyes off of the silver car sitting on the driveway. The driver had not got out.

"Who's he?" Kelly asked bewildered.

"Our father" Seb told her looking out the window.

"We've gotta get all the girls to safety."

"I'll go tell 'Belle" Kelly ran out of the room. A minute later she came back with 'Belle.

"We gotta get these girls to hide."

"Okay, I'll hide them and meet you back here. GIRLS" everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to their head girl. "We've got a situation that Kate is dealing with and so she's asked me to hide you all. Follow me" all the girls started to file out of the room.

"Take Seb with you" I pleaded with her.

"Let's go Seb" 'Belle started to lead him away.

"I wanna stay here and help you."

"Seb whatever happens, you cannot be seen. Promise me you'll stay hidden."

"I promise Kate" I hugged him. 'Belle led him out of the dorm along with the rest of them.

"How are you gonna do this one Kate?" Kelly asked me.

"I best go get a weapon."

"Get the Beretta 92FS, it's a semi-automatic pistol and it suits you."

"Is that in the armoury?" Kelly nodded. "Watch him" I ran out of the dorm and down some hidden corridors that only St. Trinian's would know how to get to.

I ran past a classroom and saw some of the girls in there. I was watching them that I didn't notice Annabelle and ran straight past her.

"KATE?" I halted and turned around.

"Oh hey 'Belle, I didn't see you."

"You ran straight past me" she put her hands on her hips.

"Did I? Oh well, I'll see you in the dorm. I'm going to the armoury."

"Why?" 'Belle raised her eyebrow at me.

"Get the Beretta as your girlfriend advised me. She said it would suit me and if I'm going to be having a confrontation with this git then I would like to be armed."

"I'll give you three minutes."

"See you in three minutes" I winked and ran away. I arrived at a heavy metal code and punched in the code. The locked clicked off allowing me to open it and grab what I needed. I looked around the shelves until I found what I was looking for. The Beretta 92FS, this one hadn't been taken out of its box. I grabbed that and some magazines with 32 rounds. I ripped open the packaging and took the gun of the box and dumped the box in the bin. I loaded the magazine and hid some extra mags in my pockets and my boots. I tucked the pistol in my waistband of my jeans. I shut up the armoury and sprinted to the dorm.

"Impressive, 2 minutes and 43 seconds" 'Belle commented.

"You're so funny" I sarcastically laughed. "In case you haven't noticed we've got a bit of a situation."

"He's getting out of his car" Kelly noted.

"I'll go be his greeting party" I said with no emotion in my voice. I could feel my dark blue eyes darken in anger.

"We'll stay close by, out of sight but in ear-shot" Annabelle told me. "Don't let him hurt you."

"Cheers and I'll try not to" the three of us headed out of the dorm and I walked halfway down the stairs.

* * *

**I researched the Beretta 92FS for this chapter so the details would be as correct as possible. If they're not, please tell me so I can correct them. I also apologise (I'm British, don't start on the 'z' instead of an 's' in 'apologise' if you're American) for any grammatical mistakes I may have made. I kinda rushed it so I could get it uploaded as I was meant to be revising AND doing my public services coursework. **

**Anyway... enough about me; please review to tell me whether you liked it or not. **

**Metamorphmagus87**


End file.
